Malik Magistral
Malik "Magistral" Divinity Caesar, (which is the fictional name of the character that is based off the real name,) who is born on May 28th, 2003 is a self-inserted main protagonist for the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (otherwise known as TMRA for short). He is a self-proclaimed artist who loves to show off his art and express his passion for furries. Magistral fails to make friends which leads to the second altered ego Mal. Appearance Malik appears to be a blue-shirted kid with wearing everything blue. The color he desires the most when he feels like his true self. Magistral only has this blue and would often change things up to wear yellow (when feeling extremely euphoric) or red (when feeling frustrated as Mal). Personality Malik can be hyper, sometimes even feeling anxious, sad, and angry when thinking about School. Magistral tends to be awkward as mentioned through one of the aliases "Socially Awkward Kid". They tend to try being as nice as they can when they feel up to it. They tend to want to show and offer some bit of kindness to those who do not oppose him. Many others could say that he is loud, vulgar, and annoying. Most of it is because they were influenced by YouTube while other times it is for attention and it is for the sake of being dramatic. Thoutubus (YouTube) They do have a YouTube channel and some other social sites mentioned on their descriptions. Malik tends to care more about YouTube than anybody else. Malik had several YouTube accounts through the aliases mentioned. Plenty of times they would stay up to make a video of something being either a repost or an original, yet short. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Malik had fallen asleep during a dark gloomy day in the Reality World (a place symbolizing the real world) only to find a mirrored version of the Reality World; Lovely Land. Magistral momentarily meets furries who are mostly dogs or some type of other animal species, besides just cats. He has been a lot more invested in Lovey Land: Fleeceville than Reality World. The Rise of Mal Malik one day woke up at night hearing running and footsteps around his neighborhood at night. He finds a purple mysterious figure walking with a purple music box. He eventually finds the music box to open up a red gem. The red gem takes control of his body and has a limited amount of time taking over Magistral's body. The evil spirited persona calls himself and Malik "Mal" (a prefix meaning for bad, ill-mannered, and evil spirited.) This red spirit gave Malik a "makeover" with the way he dresses at places or the way he treats others in public. Sometimes, the red spirit would change up the eyes or take over the persona completely on and off. Media/Trivia * Some other additional facts. ** This character has so many aliases: ** Many of the first few aliases come from his past infamous YouTube Channels. *** "Azul Artist" which translates to "Blue Artist" **** Mallam Mrad Mania aka Mal ***** "Mal" a prefix meaning for bad, ill-mannered, and evil spirited ****** The alias of Mal Inspired off of the Total Drama All-Stars "Mal" personality from Mike. ** They are a self-insert. *** They are based on their real-life selves, except put into the Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures Series (TMRA) *** They also wear a blue shirt and have curly hair. **** They had a blue wig that they wore at school last year in 2018. ***** They also had a red spikey wig that they wore last year in 2018. ** Their favorite color is blue yet they do like some bit of red. *** Malik has an evil persona named Mal who dresses in some red but still has blue on. ** As mentioned they are a YouTuber who spends most of the time Drawing/Animating, and writing and voicing out random stuff. *** Went on and off with drawing and animating when they were younger. *** They had such an interest with a lot of YouTube videos that inspired them to want to make videos. * The actual person: ** has been diagnosed with autism back when they were younger. ** They used to have been into Minecraft making Minecraft videos on their previous YouTube accounts with the same names as the aliases mentioned on the Infobox. They still have a major interest in Minecraft (on and off). ** Has had an environmental influence from YouTube feeling inspired by others who upload onto YouTube. ** Malik shows hatred against people who hurt and abuse certain animals. * The Warm Hearted Fuzzies are based on the term "Warm Fuzzies". ** A group made for the good. * The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. SQUAD are off of the term"Cold Pricks". ** A group made for the bad. * Lovely Land Fleeceville is just a fictional place for Magistral to be in as a happy place. ** Fleeceville is the place they live in through the dream. *** Based off of Zootopia and/or the Furry Fandom ** Fleeceville features characters like Olaf, Daray, and Leo which are also furries. *** Malik had also had a fascination for Cats and Dogs which had led up to the series. * Reality World (Real World) is just obviously the real world symbolizing reality and how it is like. Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti-Hero Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Humans Category:Animal Lovers Category:Alter-Ego Category:On & Off Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Grey Zone Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loner Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Younger Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Self-Hating Category:Self-Aware Category:Suicidal Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Creators who swear Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Self-Hating Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:African-American Heroes Category:Black Americans Category:Afro-Americans Category:African Americans Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:The Chosen One Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Related to a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Sociopaths